Fun on the couch
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: Lincoln see a side of leni he had never seen before. yes it is loudcest


**_here a small idea I had for awhile, yes it is loudest so again, don't like don't read_**.

Lincoln and Lori was downstairs in the living room, Lincoln was playing the game and Lori was on her phone talking to her friends, they was both unaware that leni had came into the room but made her present known as she had sat in the middle of them "hi" she said making Lincoln and Lori say a quick hi back, both not really paying any attention to her.

Leni smiled as she looked at Lori than and Lincoln, she had moved closer to Lincoln and rest her head on Lincoln's shoulder, making Lincoln look at her "umm... Is something wrong" Lincoln asked her confused.

Leni smirked and looked at him before she had lean over to his ear and whisper "now you will like tots be quiet or I will have to punish you later" she said shocking Lincoln as he didn't know what to do.

"now nod your head if you understand" she said and Lincoln had slowly nod making her lick his neck slightly, making Lincoln jump "good boy" she told him before telling him to go back to playing his game as he did with shaky hands.

Lincoln tried to stay quiet as leni had started to lick and slightly suck on his neck, as his body had started to react the way any growing boy's body would react.

Lincoln held back a whimper as leni hands had slowly ran up his leg and stopped above the large bulge in his pants "someone is enjoying this~" leni whisper in his ear as Lincoln had slowly shook his head "it is not good to lie, especially to me" she said as she had squeezed his bulge, causing him to let out a gasp as he started to sweat a bit.

Lori had glance up at her phone, looking at the two before looking back at her phone, texting her friends again.

Lincoln had gulped and looked at leni "t-this is wrong, we need to stop" he said trying to keep his voice low, while leni had snapped the button of his pants before grabbing his zipper and slowly started to pull it down

"Hehe do you really want me to stop~" she whispered in his ear as she had finally pulled the zipper all the way down before reaching in his pants, grabbing his cock causing him to groan as she pulled out his large cock "such a big cock you have, maybe I should call you big brother instead" she said licking his ear, slowly started to jerk him off, making him bite his lip to hold back any sounds

Leni smirked and glanced at Lori before turning her attention back to Lincoln, she had started to squeeze his cock harder while stroking it faster, smirking as she had watch Lincoln's face the whole time.

Lincoln started to pant as he started to fidget and moan quietly as he tried to keep his body from jerking, he felt leni tongue on his neck as he started to pant more, his body was boiling at this point.

"Answer my question, linky~" leni said in his ear "do you want me to stop" she asked him as she felt his cock started to twitch and she had stopped moving her hand, causing Lincoln to thrust his hips and slowly shake his head

"N-n-no" Lincoln whimper as he didn't even trust his own voice at this point

Leni had went back to jerking off his cock as she had felt it throbbing in her hand, she smirking and started to go faster enjoying watching her brother slowly lose his mind from her touch, she felt him twitch and knew he would blow at any second.

Leni had lean down and swallow down half of his cock as Lincoln had started to blow his load, filling her mouth with a mouthful of cum and she had swallow down load after load until nothing was left to swallow.

Leni had slowly rising her head from Lincoln's cock as it had slip from her mouth, she had gave it one last lick before she had sat back up, leaning near Lincoln's ear "if you want this to happen again than you better like be a tots good boy, do you understand" she asked and smiled as Lincoln had nodded "good" she said as she grabbed his cock and put it back into his pants, and zip up the zipper before she had gotten up and left the living room, leaving behind a Lincoln who was having a out of body experience and a Lori who was looking at him weirdly.

 ** _well there we go, I might add another part to this, idk but until than just enjoy this but_** ** _like always. like, comment (cause I love reading what y'all have to say), and stay tuned for the next fanfic I post. idk what it will be though, so go ahead and comment some suggestions_**


End file.
